Adellen Crowley
Summary Adellen is both a minor antagonist and a supporting character in Astiria, specifically Part 2. As the Guildmaster of the Angel's Crown Guild, the High Mages, and the Astirian Legal Council, he is one of the most influential people in the isles, and one of the most powerful as well. Adellen was the previous champion of the god Graham, before passing on his position to Rynild Ras'aul. He participated in the tournament of the gods, where he placed Second, Ahead of Crystal Rosewater and Behind Ryn. He later participated in the battle against Alciela. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | '''At Least '''5-B Name: 'Adellen Crowley '''Origin: Astiria ' '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''301 '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1, Previously Type 8, as he was Graham's Champion), Magic, Blessed, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Healing, Mana Absorption, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Portal Creation, Soul Manipulation, Can harm incorporeal beings, Attack Reflection, Summoning, Forcefield Generation, Can cast spells that ignore defenses. Resistance to Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Absorption | Regeneration (Varies from Mid-Low to High-Mid as long as his heart is intact), Statistics Amplification, Resurrection, Incorporeal, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Petrification, OHKO, Death Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure, BFR, Resistance Negation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly), Resistance to: Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, and Potentially far more. Attack Potency: Planet Level '''(Defeated Crystal Rosewater and matched Rynild Ras'Aul), Ignores Durability with certain spells. | At Least '''Planet Level (Alciela considered him a serious threat.) Speed: FTL '(Stomped Crystal and kept up with Ryn during the tournament of the gods, Later kept up with Alciela and Nyx) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Planet Level, 'Higher using Magical Shields (Tanked blows from Crystal and Ryn both) | At Least Planet Level (Tanked hits from Alciela) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Level | Planet Level Stamina: Superhuman '(Fought a 24-hour tournament without any rest) 'Intelligence: Genius '(Knows virtually every single spell in creation, and has devised dozens of his own. His knowledge is far higher than Crystal Rosewater and Lissa Evangelos) 'Range: Kilometers Weaknesses: 'Requires Prep Time for his more powerful spells, and only possesses limited charges for rituals. '''Standard Equipment: ' * 'Thaumic Rod: '''A scepter typically used by Thaumaturges, inlaid with Runes, magicite and various enchantments. This is used for Dowsing, Scrying, and various aspects of Thaumaturgy. * '''Magical Tools: '''Various tools used by mages for various effects. In Adellen's Arsenal is: A Tarot Deck, An alchemy Lab, A Wand, a Staff, and many, many more. * '''Gemstones: '''A bag of gemstones, each one containing a spell charge. Adellen uses these by crushing them or throwing them at the ground/foe, unleashing the spell. '''Key: '''Base | With Prep Time Notable attacks and Techniques '''Fawkes: '''Adellen's Familiar. Fawkes is a phoenix almost as old as Adellen himself, with equal experience to boot. Fawkes is often used to transport letters and materials from place to place, teleporting in flashes of Fire. In Battle, he can shoot flame and resurrect himself upon Death. He can also grow to a much higher size, allowing Adellen to ride on him into battle. '''Sorcery: '''The most direct art of magic, emitting one's spiritual energy to preform miraculous feats of the elements. Adellen is one of the most gifted sorcerers on the planet. He's defeated some of the most powerful mages, including Lissa Evangelos, Crystal Rosewater, and even Nyx. * '''Flame ball: '''It's a fireball. not much else to say. * '''Faerie Fire: '''A special type of flame that Adellen can summon. It allows for more delicate alterations to objects when forging, especially metals. * '''Revolving Frost: '''Adellen forms two orbs of Ice from a glyph on his hand, shooting them in a revolving pattern at their foe. On impact, they burst, encasing their target in ice. * '''Thunder Pulse: '''Adellen electrocutes the nearest object to him, causing it to channel electricity to whatever it's touching. Good against armored foes. * '''Binds of Hecate: '''Adellen creates a series of glyphs around an opponent, ropes of light mana shooting out and entangling the foe. ** '''True Binds of Hecate: '''These ropes are thorny, and prevent the foe from casting magic. * '''Magnifier: '''Adellen forms a ring of magic above an object, that can be used like a microscope. * '''Mirror of Nemesis: '''Adellen reflects any incoming attack spells back to sender. Curses, Projectiles, Existence Erasure, Et cetera, are all reflected to the original caster of the ability. * '''Barriers of the Aegis: '''A powerful, golden sphere that Adellen can summon, which nullifies any attack on the wielder. * '''Hypnosis: '''With a simple glance and finger gesture, Adellen can completely put another mage under his mental control, evidenced by glowing, swirly eyes in the affected mage. This will last until Adellen is seriously damaged or willingly breaks the control, or if someone else dispels the hypnosis. * '"Sleep.": 'Adellen states this to someone, causing them to instantly fall into an hours-long slumber. * '"Forget.": '''Adellen states this to someone, causing them to forget the memories of whatever events Adellen chooses. * '''Soul Destruction: '''Adellen can directly inflict damage on an enemy's soul, or even destroy it outright. Few are able to counteract or defend against this. '''Invocation: '''The least direct art of magic, drawing spiritual energy from another to cast magic. This ranges to drawing magic from the gods to summoning other creatures to fight, neither of which Adellen is a stranger to. * '''Tarot Divination: '''Adellen uses his tarot deck, calling upon the gods to read his own fate. He predicted his own defeat at the hands of Ryn long before he participated in the tournament of the gods. He also predicted his fight with alciela, and had spent years building up rituals in advance. '''Glyphs: Glyphs are a special kind of magic that allow the user to create magic circles of the elements, and more talented users can stack these magic circles in different orders for different effects. Glyphs are first created by casting a "Base", a blank magic circle. From there, the user can stack elements on top of the base. Users of Glyphs are called Sorcerers, Sorceresses if they are female. Rituals: '''Magic Rituals requiring Prep Time. Adellen uses this before any major conflict, using the necessary magic materials to imbue himself or others with magic, or perform godlike spells that a normal mage wouldn't be able to perform on their own. It takes a few hours to create each one. Many of Adellen's rituals grant him a "Charge" of an incredibly powerful spell, which he can stack with multiple rituals. Each Spell Charge is sealed within a small gemstone. * '''Time Stands Still: '''Adellen forms a space isolated from time, thus hidden from enemy time mages. In this space, Adellen does not age, though he still needs to Eat and Drink. Adellen has used this to create a space where he can access other rituals without any need for delay. * '''Hilbert Space: '''Adellen turns a building, Location or Object into an endless labyrinth full of traps, guardians and Powerful magic wards. Touching the object will draw whoever touches it into a labyrinth, made of the same material as the object. Adellen can strike the foe with the object to draw them into it, and they will be unable to escape unless they have sufficient magic to dispel the ritual or escape it. If Aleister destroys the object, anyone trapped inside will be stuck in the labyrinth forever. * '''Stamina of Gods: '''Adellen crushes a Spell-Charged Gemstone to make himself immortal. This grants him Powerful Regeneration, stopping him from aging for a time. He can use up the spell faster to increase the power of the Regeneration, allowing him to survive even decapitation. * '''Phoenix Blood: '''Adellen crushes a spell-charged gemstone, sprinkling the dust over an ally. This will resurrect him or someone else should they be killed in battle. Adellen himself has accumulated dozens of charges of this, giving him many chances in a fight. * '''Mystic Code Zeta: '''Adellen creates a field by setting four charged gemstones in a square, which absorbs all magic from inside the field. This prevents any mages inside from using magic, and can even temporarily restrain a deicite user such as Alciela. * '''Consigned to the Void: '''Adellen shoots a Spell-charged gemstone at a foe. Should it strike them, it will erase them from existence, thus "Consigning them to oblivion". It pierces any barrier and nullifies any enchantment or boon. * '''Doomspell: '''Adellen crushes a charged gemstone and throws the dust in the direction of a foe. After a certain time elapses (typically 60 seconds), a number of various curses will be beset on the foe, depending on what curse Adellen has chosen: ** '''Petrification ** Permanent inability to use magic ** Instant Death * Protection of the Aegis: '''A stronger variation of Barriers of Aegis. Adellen places a boon upon himself that prevents him from being affected by one specific spell type. Such spell types have included: Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Timespace manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Various Curses, and far more. He used this to go up against Alciela and fight with her on surprisingly even grounds. Misc. '''Species: Human Likes: Magic, Science, Research Dislikes: Chaos, Evil Hobbies: Researching, Running the Guild Other: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Blessed Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Perception Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Portal Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Curse Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Probability Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Astiria